The  Company
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Sequel to 'Murder with a side of fries please'. Everyone's favorite vamppuppie is back! Booth and the squints are blackmailed into leaving the country. Can they take down The Company, and prove innocent,while on the run as fugitives? Angel and Max help!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:: A privately owned and operated company has blackmailed Booth and his squints to move out of the country. Can the team gather enough evidence to bring this powerful cooperation down, while on the run as fugitives? Can they, with the help of Max and Angel, save themselves?_

It is recommended that you read 'Sick' and 'Murder, with a side of fries please' first. They are helpful to figuring out what is going on.

Hereeeeee it is! Yet another sequel (this one to Murder, with a side of fries please), starring everyone's favorite vamppuppie! I would like to credit **mendenbar** with the word 'vamppuppie', which is now one of my favorite words to use. Cracks me up every time.

This fic will be a bit wordy at first, there is a lot of explaining to do. As always, criticism, comments and suggestions are welcome!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth knew that the man was following him. He walked quicker, determined to lose the man in the maze of DC streets he knew so well. After a few more blocks, he turned a corner and pressed himself against a wall, waiting. When the man walked by, Booth grabbed the 'stalker' by his shirt collar and hauled him into the alleyway with him.

Booth slammed the man against the wall and then said angrily, "What do you want with me?!"

"I just want to talk, Agent Booth. I have some information that concerns you." Booth reluctantly put the man down, but didn't let his guard down.

"Good," said the man as if he was merely asking Booth to come to a party. "I work for The Company, and you are starting to piss The Company off. You have recently been harassing our clients. I assume you remember a certain Walter Edwards?"

Booth nodded. "Your _clients_?"

"The Company helps people who want power. Edwards was one of many men who did. We told him to kill his daughter. You understand, she would have only gotten in his way. The Company was very upset at his death. We also lost our best police dog to you.

When you killed Howard Epps, that was understandable. But to put his brother in jail as well? Now that just makes us mad, Agent Booth. We are giving you and your team 12 hours to move out of the country and start a new life. Good luck." The man started to walk away.

"Wait! What team?" Booth asked.

The man stopped but did not turn. "Your team at the Jeffersonian. Do not tell anyone but them of your encounter with me. They are being informed as we speak. Do not try anything with us, Booth. We will not hesitate to kill them, or you." And then he was gone. Booth sprinted back to his truck, jumped in, and screeched off towards his and Brennan's apartment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB At the Apartment

He shoved his key into the lock and then jerked the door open. "Bones?" he called out.

"Booth!" Was her shout before she came barreling around the corner from the living room. "Booth, this man, he--"

"I know, Bones." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"What do we do?" She asked, clinging to him.

"We call Ange, Jack and Zack and we get out of the country until we figure out what is going on."

"Which direction do we go? Canada or Mexico?"

"Canada." he said.

"Oh! Hold on, I have an idea!" She wriggled out of his grip and ran back into the living room, grabbed her cell phone, dialed a number, and then held it to her ear. Booth listened to her side of the conversation.

"Daddy?... Do you have room for five people? Wow, four bedrooms, big place. I'll explain when we get there. Yes, around 8 this evening. Ok, see you then. Bye, love you!" she hung up, and then turned to Booth. "We have a place to stay."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Hope you like it! More coming soon! Don't forget to review!_

_Beagle_


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to credit mustang2029 for the idea of Jack and his conspiracy. Thank you all for reviewing! I don't own anyone but the vamppuppie.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The phone rang. Brennan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"SWEETIE! Are you Ok? Have you seen Jack?" Asked a worried and frantic Angela.

"I'm fine Ange. What do you mean, isn't Jack with you?"

"No he isn't. Zack and I are at the mansion, packing. Jack hasn't shown up yet. A man came up to us, and told us to leave..." She said.

"I know, he came up to Booth and me too. Did you try Jack's cell phone?" Asked Brennan.

"No, let me try. I'll call you back." She hung up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB -Jack-

I can't believe this is happening! I'm right in the middle of a big government cover up. This 'Company', they messed up, and now the good old gov. is sending the only witnesses out of the country with a threat!

"So, how badly did you guys mess up?" I ask the man.

"We didn't mess up, Dr. Hodgins. You did. Agent Booth killed Edwards and Howard Epps, our clients. You helped them to discover the whereabouts of a one Frank Epps. Then you put him in jail. This makes us mad, so we are disposing of threats like you. Have fun in your new life." The man started to walk away.

"Woah, hold it right there, buddy. I am the one and ONLY heir to the Cantilever Group. Don't you think they will get suspicious if I just...disappear?" Asked the entomologist, confused and angry.

"You became a labrat, Dr. Hodgins. They expect you to take off and leave them to clean up the mess. No one will look for you, except perhaps your mother when you don't send her a Christmas card. We took care of that as well. No one will miss the great DR. Hodgins." And then the man was gone.

I can't believe this! Total cover up. They're not getting away with this. Never, I'll-- that's my phone!

"Hodgins."

"JACK! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?"

"Ange? I'm fine, on my way home now. I had some crazy run in with a guy, told me to leave the country. You do understand this is all a cover up? We are right in the middle of it! This could be bigger than JFK! I'm gonna figure out what's going on here!" I say, all excited at my first try at being 'Mulder'.

"Jack, just come home. Bren and the guys got the same 'talking to'. We're leaving... somehow."

"I'll take care of it. I can have us all on a plane to Jamaca in two hours." I say.

"Wait! Let me call Bren and Booth back, so we can decide where we are going to go. Just come home safely, ok babe?" She says.

"I will. Love you!" I hang up, hop in my mini, and speed off towards my...very large house.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Brennan."

"Bren! I just called Jack, and he's ok. He says he can get us on a plane to Jamaca in two hours."

"Actually, Ange, I was thinking we could go up to Montreal and stay with my dad. He says he has a place we can all stay. Do you think Jack could get us up there?"

"Of course! Angel's coming too, right?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah, what were we going to do, leave her here? We're packed. Do you want us to head over to your place?"

"Meet us at Jack's. Oh, God." Angela said.

"What?"

"Parker. What is he going to think when his Daddy disappears? What is Rebecca going to think? ARG! What are Goodman and Cam going to think, when we just don't show up for work? Oh no oh no oh no!" Angela started to panic.

"Angela, listen to me. Everything is going to be ok. We will figure it out. And about Parker..." Brennan looked around, and saw that Booth was in the other room. "I don't know. I just don't know. I'm scared, Ange. I think we might be in over our heads this time."

"Just come on over, sweetie. I'll feel better when we are all together. See you soon." She hung up.

"Come on Angel, time to go." Brennan said to the beagle who was waiting patiently at the door. "BOOTH!" she yelled.

"COMING, BONES!" he yelled back. He came out of their bedroom carrying the last suitcase.

Brennan opened her door and went to step out. She put her hand in her pocket and held onto the small pig that Booth had once given her. Jasper, we're going to make it. We have to. She took one last look at her apartment, her home. Then she stepped out into the night, Booth and Angel at her side, to start a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what Jack's spider's name is, so I made up a name. And I don't really know how you pick up you dog at the airport, so I made that up too. And I don't know how to get the little accent thingy over the 'e' in Montreal, so I'm leaving it as is. I also don't know what Montreal looks like (never been there) so I'm going to make it up as I go. There's a lot I don't know... so I'm using a big old Literary License with this one.

Don't worry about Booth, I'll explain everything in the next chap. Mwahaha. Now you have to read it to find out what happens to Booth! -Insert Evil Cackle- I don't own Bones. ENJOY!

--Beagle

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth and Brennan pulled up to Jack's house. They were arguing about, of all things – cars.

"Why can't I get a mini, like Jack?" Asked Bones.

"Because I drive you everywhere, and if you haven't forgotten, we are leaving the country." said Booth, as Angela let them in. The pair ignored her and continued to walk and bicker until they came to the living room where Zack and Jack sat. They both sat down in the love seat and continued their conversation, oblivious to the audience. It took a shout of 'SWEETIE!' for them to break up the bickering.

"What?" They both asked. Brennan felt Booth stiffen next to her.

"Jack, can I use your phone?" he asked, getting up.

"Yeah, there's one in the kitchen." Booth left the room. "Our flight's in two hours, so we should probably head out soon. What car do you want to take?" Asked Jack.

"We'll take mine, it's big enough." Said Booth, walking back into the room grim faced. He looked around at his team and heaved a sigh. "Let's go."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once they were all jammed in Booth's car with as much luggage as they could carry, they set off for the airport. After a half hour delay, they piled onto the plane. The team took up one whole isle. They were quite a sight. Zack had the window seat, and he sat there with his homemade mp3 player watching the hustle and bustle of the airport and passengers around him. Jack was next to him, trying to hide a glass jar under his seat without causing suspicion. Inside the jar was his tarantula, Spike. Angela was next to Jack, and was trying to engage Brennan in a conversation on her new shoes. Brennan had her nose in a book doing her best to ignore Angela. Booth was on the end of the row, subtly playing with Brennan's hair. Angel was in the belly of the plane, having an animated conversation with the golden retriever in the cage next to her.

"Welcome to American Airlines." Said the cheery stewardess. Booth's cell phone rang, earning a accusing look from the stewardess. He flashed her his charm smile and answered it. His face lit up at the sound of the caller's voice, but quickly turned to worry, and then anger. He snapped his phone shut, and turned to Bones.

"Bones, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. There's something I have to do." He gave her a quick kiss and stared into her deep blue eyes, hoping she would understand. She did.

"Booth? Be careful. Call me when you get to Canada, I'll give you directions to my dad's." She kissed him back, and he left the plane.

"Sweetie? Where is Booth going?" Asked Angela.

"He has something he has to do. Don't worry, he'll meet up with us in Canada." Said Brennan, turning back to her book.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They had just collected their luggage at the airport in Montreal, when a cell phone rang. Brennan took the phone out of her pocket and stared at it. _This is Booth's phone. _She answered it anyway.

"Booth's phone."

"Tempe? Is that you?"

"Dad? Yeah, it's me." She said.

"Why do you have Booth's phone?" Asked Max.

"I really don't know. We're at the airport. Can we get directions to your place?"

"Sure, write this down..." Max proceeded to give her directions to his place. "Be careful, honey. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

"I've got directions, let's go!" Brennan said to the waiting group of Jack, Zack and Angela. "Where's Angel?" She asked.

"I'll go get her!" Said Zack, and he started off towards the 'Pet pickup' area. He walked up to the counter, and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. The woman at the baggage claim was... the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Zack opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. He finally managed to squeak out 'Angel'.

"Thank you." Said the woman.

"No, I'm looking for my dog, Angel. Her name is Angel. Came in from DC?" Said Zack, a bit more confidant.

"Oh, sorry. Let's see..." The woman shuffled through a few pieces of paper until she found what she was looking for. "Please describe the dog."

"Ummm. She has a very defined bone and muscle structure for a beagle, her skull is-"

"Cute little tri-colored beagle with a 'working dog' vest and a black collar with tags." Interrupted Jack, who had snuck up behind Zack.

"That'll work. She's in cage three." The woman stamped a piece of paper and handed it to Jack, who grabbed Zack by the back of his jacket and hauled him over to the dog cages.

"Dude, you totally need to work on speaking to women. Here." He handed Zack Angel's leash, clapped him on the back, and walked back over to where Brennan and Angela were waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The gang pulled up to the address Max had given them.

"Um, sweetie? This is an apartment building..." Said Angela.

It WAS an apartment building. An old, abandoned, run down apartment building.

"Maybe he was just going to meet us here?" Brennan thought out loud. They walked up the cement walkway to the door. "Which apartment?" asked Brennan.

"I don't know. Pick one." said Angela.

Brennan buzzed apartment ten, and no one answered. She tried 11, and someone picked up.

"Who is it?" asked the voice.

"Dad? It's me, Tempe."

"Tempe! Come on up!" The door clicked open and everyone went inside. They trudged up two flights of stairs to apartment 11. Brennan knocked on the door. Max opened it with a grin.

"Well aren't you the saddest little group of fugitives I've ever met." He said, still smiling widely. "Come on in." They all followed Max into the kitchen of the apartment. "Where's Booth?" He asked.

"He had to go back to get something." Said Brennan. "And you said you had enough room for us...this apartment's kind of small."

"This building is abandoned, honey. At least to the government. They haven't figured out I'm tapping the power and heat yet. No body here, except for Ziggy and me. You guys get you pick of which apartments you want."

"Who's Ziggy?" Asked Zack.

"Ziggy has had some bad luck. I met her on the street, she was trying to pick my pocket. Almost got me too." He said, a manner of pride in his voice. "She's in apartment 13, down the hall. You should go introduce yourself, kiddo."

"Ok..." Zack walked out, with Angel trailing behind him.

"Ok, Dad. What's up, and why did you just get rid of Zack?" Asked Brennan.

"I didn't get rid of him, I just need to talk to Booth."

"Why Booth?" Asked Brennan.

"Have you seen the news lately?" When they all shook their heads, Max lead them to his living room, and turned on the TV. There, under the headline of 'Breaking News: Escaped Felons At Large' were pictures of them all. Booth, Brennan, Angela, Jack, Zack, Angel and even Parker. They stared in amazement at the screen.

"Dr. Camille Saroyan at the Jeffersonian Institute is here to speak with us about the people she thought she knew so well. Cam?" Said the reporter.

"I thought I knew them." Said Cam, a smug smirk on her face. "Then I got an anonymous tip that they were planning something. I tried to get close to Booth, to see if I could learn anything more. And they still got away with murder and withholding evidence."

"That was Camille Saroyan, who put herself in harm's way to try to put these killers behind bars They are still at large, and if you have ANY information on their whareabouts, please contact the police. Thank you, Cam. Now, back to Bill with the weather."

The team stared at each other, lost for words. Zack came running back into the room, Angel and girl following him. "Dr. Brennan! Did you see the--" he stopped talking when he saw their stunned faces. "Well, I guess you did. This is Ziggy." He introduced. The girl stepped forward to shake Brennan's hand.

"It's an honor, Dr. Brennan." Ziggy said. She had long brown hair, that was tied back in a pony tail, and a baggy Patriots shirt on under her jean jacket. Her jeans were dark blue, and they flared out slightly at the bottom to allow for her Nike sneakers to be visible. Her eyes were startlingly blue, and she looked like she was in her twenties.

Ziggy turned to Angela, and shook her hand as well before doing the same with Jack.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Zig. They're gonna be staying for a while. You want to show them the available slots?"

"14, 15 and 16?"

Max nodded, and Ziggy beckoned for them to follow. "I'm in 13." she pointed to a door with a brass '13' on it. "15's free. Any takers?" She pointed to the door next to hers.

"I'll take 15." Said Zack. He caught the key that Ziggy had thrown at him, and opened the door.

"One bedroom, one full bath, kitchenette, and small living room. Oh, and an office in the back. That's what they all look like." Said Ziggy, pushing Zack further into his new home.

They walked into the living room. It was modestly decorated, with a large couch, a coffee table and a blank spot on the wall where the TV used to be. The kitchenette was small, but workable. The bedroom had one queen bed, and a side table. The office had a large desk, and a computer. Lots of shelves lined the walls.

"If you're wondering, I didn't steal any of this stuff, it was all here when I found it." Said Max, walking in to find Jack and Zack admiring the computer.

"Next!" said Ziggy, pulling everyone but Zack (who had gone down to the rental car to get his luggage) back into the hallway. "Who wants 14?" She asked, pointing to the door directly across from Zack's.

"We'll take it." Said Jack, pulling Angela with him into the apartment.

"Well, it could use some paint." Said Angela, after touring the apartment, which was almost identical to Zack's, but with a king sized bed.

Ziggy walked over to the door that lead to the adjoining apartment. "Do you want this one, Dr. Brennan?"

"Call me Tempe. And, sure, I'll take it." They all went to their respective apartments after collecting their stuff from the car. After about an hour, their was a knock on Brennan's door.

She opened the door to see her dad standing there.

"Hey dad, what is it?" She asked.

"Booth's waiting on our doorstep. I don't know how he found us, but I thought you might want to go down and meet him."

"Sure. Thanks, Dad. For all of this. For everything."

"Your welcome, honey. Now go let the man in, he looks dead on his feet."

Brennan ran down the two flights of stairs to the front door of the building. She opened it, to find Booth standing there, talking to...

"Parker?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ziggy is basically me in appearance. Don't forget to review! K, not really a cliffie, but well, sorta is... This was a very long filler, just to establish where they are staying and to introduce Ziggy to you. Hope you liked!

BTW, I was thinking of doing a quick chap on Zack introducing him self to Zig. There would be lots of vamppuppie fluffiness and some Z/Z. (That's Zack/Ziggy) What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the requested Zack-centric POV chap. Enjoy. Not mine.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"She's in apartment 13, down the hall. You should go introduce yourself, kiddo."

"Ok..." I hear myself say. As I walk out into the hallway, Angel trots behind me, curious.

_11, 12, 13! _I count off in my head. Stopping in front of door 13, I raise my hand to knock, and look down at Angel uncertainly. She nudges my leg, as if to say 'Get on with it!'. I knock. No answer. As I turn to walk away, the door opens.

"Can I help you?" Asks the girl. She's dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers.

I clear my throat and hear myself stutter. "Dr. Z-zack Addy. I work at the Jefferson-" her finger on my lips stops me.

"Save it, Einstein. I'm Ziggy." She held out her hand. I shook it. "Cute doggie." she leans down to pet Angel, and Angel jumps into her arms. I glare at the dog as Ziggy giggles and pets her. _Showoff..._

"Einstein?" I ask, confused with the nickname.

"Yeah, you know, Emac? E mc2?" She spells out.

"I know who he is, but why are you calling me that?"

She rolled her eyes and asked. "So, why are you here?" She walks back into her apartment, and I follow slowly. I hear her in the kitchen. There is a TV on, and as I walk in, a picture of me flashes up on the screen. She is frozen in place, as she looks back and forth between me and the TV. "Ooh. _That's_ why you're here. Friend of Max?" She asks me, sipping a Sprite. She offers me one, and I accept.

"Well, yes, no, maybe. His daughter, Dr. Brennan, I'm her assistant, at the Jefferson--"

"Alright genius, I get it. Uh, don't you think we should tell Max that you're a wanted felon?"

"I should tell Dr. Brennan too." I say.

"She's here?!" Ziggy practically yelped.

"Yes." I answer.

"She's my favorite author! You work with her! Cool. Can you introduce me?" She asks, all of a sudden shy.

"Sure, let's go." We leave our Sprites and sprint back to number 11, Angel hot on our heels. I feel like I'm playing tag as we race down the hallway, laughing. We barge through the door, and see the rest of the team standing there in silence.

"Dr. Brennan! Did you see the--" I stop, seeing the TV on. "Well, I guess you did. This is Ziggy." I say, and I gesture to her.

Ziggy stepped forward and shook Dr. Brennan's hand. "It's an honor, Dr. Brennan." she says. Then she shakes Angela and Jack's hands. I stand in the doorway awkwardly. I barely notice Ziggy and Max talking, until she shoves me out into the hallway.

"15's free." I hear her say. Looking around, I realize 15 is right next to her place. I don't understand the feeling, I just want to be near her. So I take it. She throws the keys at me, I catch them, and she gives me a tour of the apartment. I can't stop staring at her. She's just so pretty.

Later I ask Jack what it all means. He laughs and tells me I have a crush on Ziggy. I say that I don't know what that means. Dr. Brennan laughs as well and says 'Hey, that's my line!'.

I really don't know what that means.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This is just a little drabble by our favorite stupid genius. I know it's a bit OCC for Zack-o, but he's just found the love of his life, he's not supposed to act normal.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bones. Only the vamppuppie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Parker?" Asks Brennan in astonishment, seeing the little brown-haired boy balanced on his father's hip.

"Hey Bones." Booth said, glancing up at her. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, yeah. We're all up on the second floor." Brennan lead the way as they trekked up the stairs. Booth could tell by the way she was looking at him that she wanted an explanation for why Parker was there, and why his hair was brown.

"Later." He whispered into her ear. She nodded, and then lead them to apartment 11. Max opened the door.

"Hey Booth. Clap me in irons?" He joked, holding out his wrists.

Booth smiled. "Not today."

"We're just checking in. Come on Booth, Parker." Brennan grabbed Booth's arm and preceded to haul him out into the hallway. "We are next to Jack and Ange." Brennan pulled out her key and opened the apartment.

"So, everyone has there own place?" Asked Booth.

"Yep. Dad says that this place is abandoned. He's been tapping the power and heat for some time now, and no one has noticed." She knelt down to Parker's level. "Parker, do you want to go play with Zack? He's got this really cool robot."

"Yes please!" Said Parker shyly.

"Come on, I'll show you where he is." They all went out into the hallway, and Brennan went over to Zack's door, and knocked. No one answered. She tried Ziggy's.

"Ziggy! You in there?" Brennan shouted. Again, no answer. Sighing in frustration, Brennan went over to Angela's door. This time Angela answered.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Brennan.

"The boys, Zig and Angel are in here... Oh! Hi Booth! Hello Parker!" Angela said cheerily.

"Hey Ange. Can you watch Parker for a bit? We have to go talk to Max." Said Booth.

"Sure. Parker," She knelt down to his level, just as Brennan had. "Do you want to go see Spike? He's a big spider!"

"Yes, please!" Parker said, excitedly.

"Everyone's right down the hall in the office." Angela pointed to a door off the kitchen. Parker scampered off. Booth mouthed 'Thank you' before he walked back over to Max's, Brennan trailing behind.

"Who's Ziggy?" asked Booth, confused.

"She's in number 13. A friend of Max, and she didn't have anywhere to stay. Zack's got a crush on her." Brennan whispered the last part.

"Why are we whispering?" Booth whispered back.

"Because Zack won't admit he likes her..."

"Ahhh..." Booth winked at her.

They knocked on Max's door, and he opened it, his face grim. "I was wondering when you two were going to come explain what is going on here." He said, leading them into the kitchen and turning off the TV, which still had their pictures up on it.

Booth pulled a newspaper from his pocket, and threw it on the table. It was from DC, and the front article was all about the 'Escaped Convicts'.

"When we were at Jack's, I called Rebecca to let her know I wouldn't be able to pick up Parker. She got mad at me... but we had to leave..." Booth sighed. "And the man from the Company, he said not to tell anyone, so it wasn't like I could tell her I was leaving the country. Anyway, on the plane, Parker called your phone." Booth said, gesturing to Bones. "

I guess our phones got switched somehow, I ended up with yours. Anyway, he said that a man had come to the house and told Rebecca to leave him where he was. They told her to leave the state. She had to go, they were..." Booth gulped.

"They were going to kill him if she didn't leave. He called me, I left the plane, picked him up and brought him here. We had to dye his hair. Some old lady recognized us from the news article, and we had to run for it. This is all my fault." said Booth.

"Booth, it's not your fault." Brennan said, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Yes it is. They had tapped Rebecca's phone, and I called her. The Company found out, and threatened her. I shouldn't have called..."

"You did the right thing." Said Max. "Your kids always come first. I've learned that." he glanced at Brennan, who smiled appreciatively. "Who is the Company?" asked Max.

"That's what we have to find out."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_For anyone who is confused as to the apartment's arrangement, this is the setup. _

_(Max) (Nobody) (Jack/Angela ) (Bren, Booth, Parker)_

_HALLWAY/ HALLWAY/ HALLWAY/ HALLWAY_

_(Nobody ) (Ziggy) (Zackaroni) (Nobody)_

_Thank you, reviewers! Keep up the good work, I want to know what you're thinking! (even if it is the biggest insult ever, let me know!) I love you guys!_

_Beagle_


	7. Chapter 7

Come on! I don't own Bones! Review! Please please please let me know what you think!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After their talk with Max, Booth and Brennan went back to Angela's to see what the rest of the team was up to. When they walked into the office, they saw Ziggy, Jack, Zack and Parker sitting on the floor in a circle. A large tarantula was crawling around between them. Angela sat nearby, sketching the four of them.

"So this is Spike?" Asked Brennan curiously, squatting down beside Jack and looking at the spider.

"Yep. He's a Cobalt blue tarantula. Rather dangerous, when handled in the wild, but Spike here is a big sissy."

"DINNER!" Came a shout from down the hall.

Ziggy jumped up and started for the door. "That's Max! Let's go!" The little group clomped down the hall to number 11. Upon entering, they could smell spaghetti and meatballs.

Parker squealed and ran into the living room. The rest of the team looked at Booth.

"He loves spaghetti..." Booth explained, shrugging. They walked into the living room and sat down around the wooden table. Booth sat at the end of the table between Parker and Brennan, Zack sat between Brennan and Ziggy, and Angela and Jack were between Parker and Max, who was at the other end of the table. Once seated, everyone grabbed the food nearest them, and started to eat.

"This is really good, Dad." Brennan said in between mouthfuls.

Zack and Parker were having some sort of 'Noodle Slurping Contest', which got an accusing look from Booth.

"Sorry, Daddy." Parker said, looking away. When the glare turned to Zack, he put his hands up and said, 'Please don't shoot me!'. Booth grunted a response before returning his attention to his plate. Brennan rolled her eyes and poked Booth in the ribs.

"Alpha-Male." She whispered in his ear.

"You love it." He smirked at her, earning a smile from Bones.

Angela and Ziggy started giggling uncontrollably at some joke. Brennan sent a glare in their direction, and Booth poked her in the side.

"Alpha-Female." He whispered. The two locked eyes and shared a long, sizzling look.

"You love it." She whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"You can count on that." Was Booth's reply before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Ewww. Dadddyyyy. That's gross." Parker whined, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After the meal, when Parker fell asleep on Max's couch, Booth decided it was his bedtime. Picking up the small boy, Booth excused himself and walked down the hall to their apartment to put him to bed.

Max immediately turned serious. "What are you guys going to do? I can't feed you every night."

"I was thinking we could all get jobs." Zack piped up.

"What?" asked five voices.

"We need to be trusted enough to get to some files, to research 'The Company'. Booth could--"

"What about me?" asked the man in question, walking back into the room.

"You should get a job with the local police." Suggested Zack. "Then you could see if you could dig up the files on the Epps' and the Edwards'."

"Good idea. What are you all going to do?"

"We could apply at the Laboratoire de Sciences Judiciaires et de Medecine Legale." Brennan rattled off.

"The _what_?" asked Booth, looking at Bones, slack jawed.

She sighed and went into 'Teaching Booth' mode. "It's the equivalent of the Jeffersonian, but here in Montreal."

"I work there, in computer tech. I go help out all the technology-stupid geniuses with their computers. It's pretty fun." Ziggy said.

"Really? Do you think you could get us jobs?" Asked Brennan.

"As what?"

"Well... for Zack and I, forensic anthropology assistants, I guess." Brennan said, as Booth snorted in laughter.

"You, an assistant?" he teased, eyes glinting.

"Well, I can't just walk in and say 'Hi, the police are looking for me, but I still want to be the top anthropologist here.'" she glared at him.

"I could help out in computer tech..." Angela added. "Do they have a department for holographic reconstructions?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but I know I need an assistant. Wanna help?" asked Ziggy.

"Sure! That would be fun! Thank you, Ziggy." Said Angela excitedly.

"We all have to change our appearances. I don't know how serious people are about turning us in, but The Company must have some plainclothes looking for us." Booth stated, now serious. "Angela, I think you should dye your hair. And get it cut a bit shorter." said Booth.

"I've always wanted red highlights..." Angela mused.

"As long as you don't go blond..." muttered Jack.

"Zack." Booth said, contemplating. "Black hair. Defiantly."

"I think you'd look good in black hair..." Ziggy mused, running her fingers through the hair in question. Zack gulped, and looked at Ziggy nervously.

"Bones, Bones, Bones..." Booth was grinning wickedly at her. "I think you should..."

"Don't even say it, Mister." She glared. "I am NOT going blond."

"Aww. Come on, Bones. Please?" He begged, putting on his best pout.

"You look like Parker." she chuckled. "And NO! Although, Ange," Brennan glanced over at her friend. "I wouldn't mind having red highlights too." Booth groaned. "Or I could go blue..."

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once.

"What can we do, other than the hair color, to change our appearances?" asked Brennan, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from everyone for even _suggesting_ blue hair.

"Just mix up your outfits a bit. Angela can help you with that." Booth commented.

"Sweetie! That means _shopping_!" Angela squealed as Brennan groaned.

The gang talked for hours about their new jobs, hair styles, and lives. When Bones started yawning, Booth suggested they all go to bed.

"Meet you all here at 8 for breakfast, and then you're going to get your hair dyed." Max said, before wishing them all good night.

_Tomorrow should be interesting... _Everyone was thinking.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Does that explain everything? Well, some of it? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Not mine! Please review, i need some ideas on how to beat the Company...

It took me some time to get this first part right. I had started out with Booth waking up and seeing Bones holding Parker as they both slept. And then I was trying to figure out how to fit Angel into the whole waking up scene, and came up with this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bones woke slowly the next morning, and stretched. Lying on her back, she immediately noticed Booth when she opened her eyes. The Agent's head was resting on her stomach; his deep, warm breathing tickling the bare skin where her shirt had ridden up during sleep. Stubble grazed the tender skin, but she found it soothing. His arms were wrapped around her, and their legs were tangled together intimately. Brennan's right hand was buried in Booth's tousled hair, and as she ran her fingers through it, it stuck up in all directions.

Bones let out a deep sigh of contentment, and snuggled further into the covers, wriggling against Booth to try to get comfortable. The movement woke up Booth, who tightened his arms around the squirming anthropologist.

"Stop moving, Bones." He groaned into her stomach, still half asleep. Booth was jolted fully awake when Brennan flipped them over so that she was on top, her head now on _his _stomach.

"Hmmmm. Much better..." she mumbled, eyes shut as she buried her face in his stomach. Then she opened one eye and looked around. "What time is it?"

"7:30."

"We have to be at Dad's at 8, and we all have hair appointments at 9."

"I should go get Parker up, but I'm too comfortable." Booth murmured, running his fingers through Brennan's hair.

"Then I'll get Parker up, you just lay here and be lazy." Said Brennan, getting up and fixing her shirt.

"Fine by me." Booth mumbled, relaxing back into the pillows.

Brennan walked over to Parker's makeshift room in the home office. She quietly pushed open the door, and observed the scene inside.

Parker and Angel lay on the small cot, the two so tangled up it was hard to tell where boy ended and dog began. Bones felt arms wrap around her from behind, and she sank into their embrace.

"Look at them, Bones. Did you know he's always wanted a dog?" They stood in silence, breathing deeply. After a long time, Angel stirred, yawned, and stretched. Her tail wagged when she saw Booth and Brennan, and the movement woke Parker.

The look on the little boy's face was priceless. He was shocked to see a doggie in his bed, and he stared to laugh as Angel licked his face.

"Good Morning, Parker!" Booth said cheerily.

"'Morning, Daddy! What's the doggie's name?" asked Parker.

"Her name is Angel. Parker, we have a few things to do today, but first we are going to go have breakfast at Max's, okay?" Booth said.

"Yay! Are Uncle Zack and Uncle Jack going to be there?" Brennan raised an eyebrow at Booth.

"They said it was ok." he shrugged. "Your Auntie Angela will be there too. And Ziggy."

"Is Ziggy my Aunt too?" asked Parker.

"Umm. I don't know, you'll have to ask her, buddy. Come on, let's get up."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

At 8-o-clock, they knocked on Max's door. Ziggy opened the door, and ushered them in. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen counter on mis-matched chairs and stools, eating pancakes. Once they were all seated and eating, the conversation flowed easily around the table. Zack and Jack were discussing job interviews, which were going to take place later in the day.

"So, do you think you can get on as an assistant?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. But it would be good if you could get a job as entomologist with us. We could be a team again, like in DC." Zack answered.

Angela and Brennan and Ziggy were discussing hair colors.

"So Bren, do you want to be twins in red, or blond?"

"I told you, I'm not going blond!" answered an angry Brennan.

"Are you serious about the blue?" asked Ziggy.

Booth and Max were talking about security measures they would need to take.

"The guys and Bones could use their papers to prove they are Dr's, but they'd have to change the names. We all probably need new identities." Booth said, chewing thoughtfully on his pancakes. "These are really good." he added.

Parker slid out of his seat and crept over to Ziggy. He tugged on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes, Parker?" she said, looking down at the little boy.

"Are you my Auntie?" he asked, face a picture of innocence.

Ziggy looked shocked for a minute, and she stuttered for a moment in the silence that had suspended over the group. "If you want me to be, Parker." she finally blurted out.

"Yes, please!" he exclaimed, jumping into Ziggy's arms. The girl returned Parker's hug, and then set him down on the ground with a big grin on her face.

Booth mouthed 'Thank you' heading out into the hall, gesturing for Bones to follow him.

"What are we going to do about Parker?" asked a worried Booth. "I can't take him with me if I go to work."

"We could take him... we will all be in the same building, the guys, Ange, Ziggy and me. We'd switch off watching him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But, Booth, you know I'm not that good with-" Booth cut her off with a kiss. "You're wonderful. Max and I think that you and the boys can use your papers and such to prove you are doctors. Then you wouldn't have to sign on as assistants. We'd change the names, of course. Gonna have to figure those out after lunch..."

"Booth?" asked Brennan.

"What, Bones?"

"There is NO way I'm going to be blond, so stop hoping." Booth put on his best puppy dog face, but Brennan just rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it took so long, and that this is so short. Life kinda took over, and it was my mom's b-day yesterday, so i didn't get a chance to write. Not mines! Review!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The 'men' sat sprawled out on two big couches in the beauty parlor. Booth was watching Parker, who was sitting on the floor playing with Angel. Angel had her 'working dog' vest on, which allowed her into the shops with them. Parker giggled as the beagle licked his nose.

Zack and Jack were sitting on a couch, both with depressed looks on their faces. Both scientists' hair was black, but not unnaturally so. The hair dresser had done a great job, and their midnight hair looked like they had been sporting it all their lives. Zack's was buzz-cut short, and Jack's was cut so that it was about an inch and a half long, and his curls were trying hard to show through. He ran his hand through it for the millionth time since it had been cut, as if to see if it was there at all.

They all looked up when the door from the back room opened. Booth's mouth dropped open when he saw Bones. Her red, shoulder length hair curled just slightly. Angela stood next to her, her hair the same natural red.

Booth walked over to Bones and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. "Red-head, hmmm?" he murmured into her ear, his breath on her neck making her shiver. "I think I have a new favorite hair color."

"What was it before?" she whispered back huskily.

"Yours." He kissed her again, only stopping when a shout of 'Eww! Daddy!' came from Parker.

"Jack? Zack? You'll catch flies that way." said Angela, putting her hands on her hips and trying to glare at the boys.

They both shut their mouths with a snap.

Brennan ran her fingers through Booth's now dark, dark brown hair. "I like it darker." she mumbled into his ear, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Get a room, you two." Angela said, holding her hand over Parker's eyes and pretending to be disgusted. Inside she was squealing '_They are so cuuuttteee!!!!!_'

With a sigh, Bones crossed her arms and turned around, leaning back into Booth's chest ever so slightly.

"Don't we have somewhere we have to be?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah, lunch." Booth said from behind her. When he spoke, Bones could feel his chest vibrate as his deep voice washed over her. _Stop it, Bones, he's off-limits right now!! You are on the run! _she thought._ God, want him SO bad right now. _She groaned and forced herself to step away from him so that her control stayed in check, even though it was very close to snapping.

"Come on, Bones, Squints, Angel, let's go. I'm hungry." Booth started to walk towards the door.

"Daddy! You forgot me!" Parker squealed, jumping into Booth's arms.

"No I didn't! You're my mini-squint in the making." Booth said, picking up Parker and ruffling his brown hair. "Squints! Lunch!" he walked out the door, Brennan at his side, Parker in his arms and Angel at his feet. Zack, Jack and Angela looked at each other, dumbstruck, before trailing behind.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the long wait! Hope this chap is interesting, it sure conjures up a lot of questions...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They all sat in a little Thai place that was just down the street. The squints, Booth, Ziggy and Parker shared one large table. Angel was lying at their feet and no one seemed to notice her.

The waiter walked up to them.

"I'd like a-" Zack started, but was cut off.

"You don't order here. I will get what you'd like. Call it a talent, I have a knack for knowing just what you need." The waiter said.

"Syd?" Brennan asked incredulously. The waiter blinked.

"I'm Jymmy. Spelled with a y. Syd is my brother, he lives down in D.C. Wait... you're the bone lady! And... G-man! Syd talks about you guys, says y'allre his regulars." The whole gang nodded enthusiastically. "This is my restaurant, Foogles. It's kind of a kooky name, but I like it. 'Bout as normal as Wong Foos, I guess.

I heard about you on the news. Syd says it was all set up. No one actually believes you killed those guys."

"Really! So we are off the hook?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"No. The FBI is supposedly trying to hush it all up. They know some corrupt company set you up, and they are just going along with the story while they investigate. Tell you what, I'll call Syd after you eat, he will know more about it. Nice to meat y'all!" Jymmy walked away to get their food as the team sat in hushed silence.

"What do we do now?" Asked Bones, looking around at her stunned team.

"I say we just continue what we are doing. Maybe we can help the boys out at home by solving this ourselves. Either way, we have to prove we are innocent." Booth stated, getting nods from everyone else.

"I agree. The Company must have planted our DNA or something onto Epps and Edwards." Angela said.

"This means that after lunch we still have to go to our job interviews..." Zack said nervously, running a hand through his black hair. Ziggy, who was sitting next to him grabbed his hand.

"Relax genius. You'll do great."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jymmy brought out their lunches. Parker had Mac and Cheese, Jack had some strange soup, Angela had a salad that was very colorful and artistically laid out, Booth and Bones each had a hamburger, Bones with a side of onion rings and Booth with a side of fries, Ziggy and Zack were splitting a plate of nachos and a salad. Jymmy had even brought out a bowl of dog food and a leftover ham bone for Angel. He was feeding the beagle, who had followed him behind the bar looking for something to eat.

"What's her name?" he shouted to the group who had dug in with gusto.

"Angel!" Brennan shouted back. A few customers had been staring at the large and rather rambunctious group.

"At least we don't have pictures of dead people..." Booth whispered to Brennan, who giggled and snatched one of his fries. He slapped her hand away and as she scowled, grabbed an onion ring. They both attempted to glare at each other and ended up shaking in fits of laughter.

"I want to see the museum! Aren't you going to work in a museum, Dr. Bones?" Asked Parker.

"Yes I am, and don't talk with your mouth full." she reprimanded.

"Sorry, Dr. Bones." He said before returning to his Mac and Cheese and getting half of it on himself rather than in himself. When they were done, Jymmy cleared their plates and ushered them into a back room.

"I can watch Parker for a bit if you want to use the speaker phone in the back room to talk to Syd..." Ziggy said, gesturing to Parker and then to the small room.

"Thank you. Parker, go with Ziggy, ok? We have to talk to a friend. Don't talk to strangers!" Booth told Parker.

"Come on Parker, let's go see what Angel is up to!" Ziggy said before running off with the little boy. The team crowded into the back room as Booth dialed the number Jymmy had given him.

"Wong Foos, may I take your order?" The voice answered.

"Come on Syd, since when do you take orders?" Booth asked teasingly.

"G-Man! Is that you?" Syd asked incredulously.

"Yep, everyone else is here too. Listen man, what's been going on down there?" he asked.

"Down there? Where are you?" He asked, confused.

"Foogles." Zack piped up.

"No kidding! Say hey to Jymmy for me! What's been going on up there? What happened to my regulars?"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us. All we know is the FBI is trying to figure out who the Company is, and we are too. Does Cullen think it was us?"

"Nope, and no one else thinks so either. Cullen came in about three days after you disappeared, asking if I'd heard from you. He told me personally he doesn't think it was you, and told me to pass on a message. He says that they are working on it, and not to do anything stupid. And he says to tell the bone lady not to shoot anyone.

They have your Dr. Saroyan in custody as well."

"WHAT?" Five shocked voices yelled.

"Apparently they arrested her on some bogus charge just so they could interrogate her. Cullen thinks she is involved with The Company somehow."

"No shyt." Brennan said, thinking hard.

"Bones!" Booth said. "Since when do you swear?"

"Since there is a crazy and psychotic corrupt company out to destroy my life." She stood there brow furrowed, deep in thought. "She could have planted the evidence! She knows everything about us, has the perfect connections, and she hates my guts..." Bones went off into a muttering tangent, still convinced she had figured it out.

"Hey Syd, we have to go. Thanks for the news flash."

"You guys call me every few days, ok? I'll give you an update on what's going on."

"Thanks!" They all said. Booth hung up the phone and they all walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Terribly sorry if this first part is confusing. I had to get names for everyone...

I also know that a few people were concerned with the actuality that all five of them would find jobs in Canada. All I have to say is, it's fiction, and that's the way I wrote it. In my world, everything works just the way you want it to.

I don't own anything.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The interviews were in half an hour, so everyone except Booth headed over to the museum. Booth went to the police station. Earlier, Max and Booth had explained the procedures with the new identities.

Bones thought back to an earlier conversation she had had with Booth.

FLASHBACK

"Do you know the easiest way to get a new identity?" He had asked.

"Find someone deceased who has the same birthday as you, take their birth certificate, and assume their identity."

"Yes."

END FLASHBACK

That is exactly what they did.

Bones was now Dr. Ryan, and she had come from a small lab in Ohio.

The lab had been made up, and any calls to the 'lab' went directly to Max's phone so that he could throw them off.

Booth was Detective Ryan, and he had also been working out of Ohio. He was married to Dr. Ryan.

Angela was an artist who worked in forensics and computers. Her new name was Mrs. Mountey. Jack, aka Mr. Mountey, was an entomology professor from Seattle.

Zack was a grad student again, by the name of Mr. Geni. Ziggy thought 'Mr. Genius' would be too obvious, so he stuck with Mr. Geni. Booth thought it would seem suspicious if two forensic anthropology doctors showed up at the same lab at the same time, so Zack was demoted slightly.

Ziggy was his girlfriend.

Max was a friend of the Ryan's, if anyone asked. Everyone kept first names to avoid confusion.

Parker was the son of Mr. and Mrs. Ryan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Everyone sat in a small waiting room. The receptionist looked up suddenly.

"Mr. Geni?" She called. Zack gulped and got up from the hard plastic chair. He walked over to the door and, with one last glance back at the group, walked through to his interview. Half an hour later he walked out with a huge grin on his face and a thumbs up to Hodgins. He got a place as assistant. The lab still needed a head forensic anthropologist, as their last one had died in a freak accident.

"Dr. Ryan?" called the receptionist. "You're next."

Bones walked into the small room with Angel, and her papers proving she had a doctorate. She sat in front of the large oak desk that sat against the far wall. Angel sat at her feet. _It feels like the principals office... _she thought. A crazy looking old man sat behind the desk, peering at Bones from behind half-moon spectacles. His hair was pure white and sticking up all over the place.

"Hello, Dr. Ryan! Welcome to Montreal! Who is this?" He asked, glancing down at Angel who wagged her tail at the old man.

"This is my cadaver dog, Angel. She finds bodies for me, and has been very well trained. Is it ok if she comes to work with me? I also have a six year old son who might have to come to work with me on occasion." She said, petting Angel's head.

"Well, let me start with introductions. I'm the head honcho here. Dr. Fizwizzle." He said in a squeaky voice, holding out his hand.

Bones shook it.

"About your son, it shouldn't be a problem. But considering at how young he is it might be better to leave him with someone else who doesn't work with decomposing bodies...-"

She cut him off. "I have a friend applying as well, she will be working in computers. Would it be ok to leave him with her?"

"I have no problem as long as he won't cause trouble. The same for Angel here."

She got down to buisiness. "Thank you very much. As you know, I am here to apply for a job as head forensic anthropologist. I am terribly sorry about Dr. Wright, I heard about the accident." she said, holding out her doctorate.

He looked it over briefly and then handed it back saying "That looks in order. Where have you previously worked, Dr. Ryan?"

"I worked at a small lab in Ohio identifying victims that the local police and FBI could not. I worked closely with my-" she almost stalled, but forced herself to say it "-husband, Detective Seeley Ryan to solve cases. He would get a case and bring it to me, and I would help out with fieldwork as well. We worked mainly in Ohio, but also did some traveling. Most of our cases were minor, but we have the skills." She said nervously.

"Very good... we also work closely with the local police to solve crimes. The new liaison should be coming in tomorrow. The job is yours, Dr. Ryan. We don't have many people applying for head forensic anthropologist, so you are lucky! Good luck and I hope to see you tomorrow. The lab opens at 8:00." Said Dr. Fizwizzle, waving her out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bones stepped out of the small room with a smile on her face. She picked up Parker and nodded at Jack, Angela and Ziggy. Zack was waiting outside for her.

"How did it go, Dr. Br-- Dr. Ryan?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm in! There was an accident with the previous head forensic anthropologist, so I basically got in free. Is Ziggy going to ask if Ange can be her assistant?" Bones said.

"Yes, she is going to go in and ask when Angela is called. We were lucky, huh?" He asked, leaning against the side of the building.

"VERY lucky. All we need to do now is call Boo-- Seeley and see if he got a job too." A man walked up to the two of them.

"Hello. I am looking for this man. Do you know where he is?" The man held up a picture of Max.

"No, I have never seen the man in my life. Who is he?" Asked Zack, lying straight to the man's face.

"That will be all, thank you." The man walked away. Zack, Parker and Bones stared at each other, shocked.

Parker leaned up and whispered to Brennan, "Why is he asking about Max?"

Bones whispered back. "He is one of the very bad men we are trying to avoid. If you ever see him, run. Do you understand, Parker? Don't answer ANYONE'S questions." Parker nodded. "Are you good at keeping secrets?" she asked. He nodded again. "You can't tell anybody who we are. Even if they seem nice. No one. Can you do that?" She asked in her best 'talking to a little kid' voice.

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Bones." He said, saluting her. Bones laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry this took so long. I had a momentary inspiration lapse. (aka musie abandoned me)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ryan." Booth answered.

"Hey you." Bones replied.

"Hey back, how'd it go? Did you all get in?" he asked.

"Yep, Zack's my assistant, I'm the head forensic, Ange is Zig's assistant, Jack's got a job as an entomologist. He's not quite an assistant, not quite the head hauncho. But he's on my team, so all should work out. What about you?" Bones asked quickly.

"You're gonna love this. I'll tell you when I see you." He said mischievously.

"B- Ryyyyaaannnn. Come on, that's not fair." She pouted. He could see her begging through the phone.

"See ya at home, babe." he hung up.

"How rude." She thought with a chuckle. Walking back to her team, they all set off in separate directions. The idea was that they would arrive at the apartment building, use different entrances, and split up to throw off anybody tailing them. Zack had Parker with him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Half an hour later, back at home.

"Dad!" Brennan yelled, running through the door to his apartment. "DAD!"

"What is it Tempe?" Max asked, emerging from the back bedroom.

"There is a man out on the streets asking around for you. I don't think we were followed because we spit up, but still, you should be careful!" Brennan explained.

"The Company must be closing in on us. As soon as Booth gets home, I want the two of you to go down to Foogles and warn Cullen. How soon are you going to be able to get your hands on the Epps file?" Max asked.

"Even better, we've got a body!" Hodgins exclaimed as he entered the apartment with Angela behind him. "The body of a one Frank Epps is being shipped here, arriving tomorrow. It will be our first case." He finished, grinning madly.

"But- how?" Brennan asked, dumbfounded.

"Eh. We're guessing Cullen had something to do with it." Angela said. "Let's celebrate with vodka!"

"Is that wise with a six year old?" Zack asked, entering with Parker and Angel behind him.

"Auntie Angela, what's voka?" Parker asked, skipping up to Angela. The artist shot a glance at Brennan that clearly said 'Help!'.

"Well, sweetie, um... Let's go over to our place and play 'Go fish'!" Angela said cheerily.

"Ok!" Parker said enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall. Hodgins chuckled before following slowly.

"Rule number one when raising a child, learn avoidance."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They were all gathered around the counter in Jack and Angela's apartment, now dubbed HQ because it was right in the middle of everyone else's place. It was also where they hung out, planned, watched movies, etc.

Everyone was chomping down on milk and cookies when Booth's quietly opened the door. He observed his misfit family with a smile.

Parker was trying to show Bones the 'proper' way to dunk a cookie in her glass of milk. He was sitting on her lap, and was getting more milk on the two of them than on the cookie. Both were laughing hard, and Angel, who sat under them, seemed to be waiting for someone to drop a cookie.

Jack and Zack were huddled in a corner, hiding something from view. They kept glancing at Angela, and then back at their experiment. Every once and a while, the thing they were hiding would let out a loud 'pop!'.

Ziggy and Max were deep in discussion about one thing or another, and were gesturing madly to prove a point. The discussion was getting louder and louder by the minute, and Angel was glancing back and forth, back and forth between them as if watching an intense tennis match.

Unfortunately for Booth, Angela had just noticed him.

"BOOTH!!" She squealed loudly. "How'd it go?" Booth put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels as everyone whipped around to stare at him. He grinned shyly.

"Special Agent Seeley Ryan is now the liaison between the Laboratoire de Sciences Judiciaires et de Medecine Legale and the Montreal Police Squad." Booth stated.

"You're kidding!?" Brennan exclaimed, shifting Parker slightly in her lap.

"Nope. See Bones? Even up here they can't split us up!" Booth said with a grin.

"Booth." Max cut in. "You and Tempe need to go down to Foogles to warn Cullen. The Company knows we are in Montreal." Booth nodded, and then glanced over at Bones, who nodded as well. The partners got up and were out the door before anyone could argue

. Once in the deserted hallway, Booth grabbed Brennan by the shoulders, shoved her up against the wall, and kissed her senseless. After a few minutes he broke away, and Brennan's legs gave out.

"Woah, Bones. You ok?" He asked, concerned. She nodded mutely and then leaned against the wall for support.

"So you missed me?" She asked with a smile.

"You have no idea."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten minutes later they were in the back room of Foogles, dialing Wong Foo's. Syd picked up on the third ring.

"Wong Foo's."

"Haya Syd. We have a message for Cullen." Booth said.

"Hey Booth. I have one for you too."

"Shoot."

"Cullen wants me to tell you that they have tabs on the leaders of the Company. He says to lay low, and wants to remind the Bone lady not to shoot anyone." Syd finished.

"Oh, thanks Syd. I don't shoot THAT many people!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Our message for Cullen is: We got his present, and The Company knows we are in Montreal."

"That it?" Syd asked.

"Yep."

"Good luck G-man, Bone lady." He hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to Frona who gave me the little nudge I needed to update this. Now hold up your end of the deal! I'm waiting, waiting waiting:)

I was originally going to finish this after No One Cares, but inspiration struck me. Or kicked my royally in the butt. Whichever works for you.

Enjoy! (review please)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 8 o'clock the next morning

"Zack! Can you tell me where this came from please?" Brennan asked, handing Zack a petri dish. He took it over to a microscope while Brennan continued to pull particulates off the body of Frank Epps.

"It's cotton from a cotton swab. Cam defiantly planted the evidence." Zack confirmed.

"Well since we know the time of death for obvious reasons, I was going over the body and found something strange. It looks like he bathed in alcohol frequently." Hodgins pitched in, studying something closely. Turning around, he looked at Brennan who was muttering furiously to herself.

"Dr. Bren-"

"Bones! What cha' got for me?" Brennan's eyes snapped up to Booth's, as he strolled through the door. They locked gazes as Brennan continued to think furiously.

"Booth..." She started, frowning as she started to pace.

"What is it, Bones?"

"Shhhh... I think I'm on to something." She shushed him with a wave of her hand and continued to pace. After a few more passes of the platform she looked up at him, a spark in her eyes. "I know who it is."

Booth and Brennan stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Booth reading her eyes. All of a sudden his eyes lit up. Closing the distance between them he grabbed her in a crushing hug.

"You are a genius. Why didn't we think of it before?" Booth said, excitedly.

"Umm, excuse me?" Hodgins interrupted, raising his hand like he was a student. "Zack and I don't speak 'Sizzling-eye-sex'. What's going on?"

"Epps' mother. She's the leader of the Company. She's out to get us because we killed Howie. He was the favorite, so she sent Walter Edwards to do the dirty work and get rid of us. That didn't work so she decided to use someone in the family." Booth said, pacing too.

"Frank tried to kill us for revenge. We killed him too, she got royally pissed and sent some hit men to threaten us out of the country, then faked a story on how we were fugitives." Brennan added.

"I bet she's in the Mob! That would explain how she managed to get to Cam, and either hire her or blackmail her. Ohhh, we so have a conspiracy here. Maybe the FBI set us up-" Hodgins cut in excitedly.

"Sorry Hodgins, but the FBI is on our side. I agree with Mrs. Epps being in the mob though. It all fits." Booth said, clapping his hands together. "Now all we have to do is sneak back into the states and arrest ourselves an Epps."

"What about Rebecca? What if they are holding her hostage?" Brennan said.

"From what Parker told me, she left voluntarily. I'm positive she is staying with her parents."

"Ok, do you want me to go tell Ange and Zig?"

"Sure. I'll stay here in case they come up with anything else." Booth said, jerking his head in the direction of Jack and Zack.

"Ok, be back soon." Bren said, giving Booth a quick kiss on her way off the platform.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"How do you know all of this?" Angela asked in disbelief when Brennan had brought them up to date.

"Zack found out that the evidence was planted and Jack found out that Frank bathed in alcohol regularly. I put two and two together, then Booth came in and we figured it all out. Now all we have to do is come up with a plan to get Mrs. Epps alone, to interrogate her before bringing her in to the FBI."

"You guys will be home within the week." Ziggy said, sounding sad. Brennan turned to her.

"Do you ever get sick of Montreal?" Ziggy looked up.

"Why?"

"Because Angela could use a grad student, and since Zack is a real doctor now... the whole team could use someone new."

"Are you serious!? You'd hire me?!" Ziggy said, ecstatic.

"You hired and put up with us, it's the least we can do."

"Dr. Bones!" Parker piped up from where he was coloring. "Don't we have to catch the bad guy first?" They all laughed.

"Yes we do, Park."


End file.
